My Friends Tigger and Pooh
My Friends Tigger & Pooh is a CGI-animated Winnie the Pooh series airing daily on the Disney Channel's Playhouse Disney programming block in the United States. Having premiered on January 10, 2005, the program is currently in its second season and has spawned two films: Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie and Tigger, Pooh and a Musical too. Darby and her dog, Buster. Together, the four form the Super Sleuths, a group of problem-solvers who "Think, Think, Think" and ask questions to solve mysteries and problems within the Hundred Acre Woods. They don special outfits within the Changing Tree and then recite the Super Sleuth Oath. They often check the Finder Flag to see where their help is needed and usually ride there on Sleuther Scooters. My Friends Tigger & Pooh has met with a mixed reaction from the Winnie the Pooh fanbase. Many were disappointed by the switch to CGI animation, as well as the decision to feature a new character, Darby, over Christopher Robin, who to date has only appeared in a couple of episodes of the program. Nevertheless, the program has proved a mild commercial and critical success, having received numerous merchandise releases, two films and broadcasts in markets around the world. Additionally, the series received a Humanitas Prize in the Children's Animation Category (Brian Hohlfeld - "Goodnight to Pooh") and has also been nominated for Daytime Emmys, an Annie Award and a Young Artist Award. Characters Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Darby, Buster, Rabbit, Piglet, Eeyore, Kanga , Roo, Lumpy, Porcupine (Series Original), Beaver (Series Original), Christopher Robin, Turtle (Series Original), Woodpecker (Series Original), Raccoon (Series Original), Small,and Possum Twins (Series Original).Episodes To date, the are 59 known episodes of the program and two film releases. Most episodes continue to be aired on a rotating basis on Playhouse Disney. Holiday themed episodes are generally only broadcast on or around the appropriate holidays, though non-U.S. markets will often air these episodes at any time of the year. Notably, "Home For the Holly Days" premiered in mid-July, but is now being aired as a winter holiday themed episode. See here for a complete list of known episodes of the program. TweaksIn its second season, the program retained its basic format, but a few tweaks were made. Kay Hanley's performance of the title theme was replaced by Chloe Moretz as Darby (Kimberlea Berg in the U.K.) This was likely a cost-saving measure, as this change was also applied to repeat broadcasts of episodes of the first season. In addition to the "Think, Think, Think" song, a new song was featured in some stories called "The Question Song." Many of the show's stories feature original songs and both of the film releases, Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie and Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too included songs as a driving force for the stories. Songs are much more heavily used in the program's second season, whereas first season stories only rarely featured songs, and when they did, they were generally short. Major CrewNicole Dubuc - Writer, Regular Story Editor Kay Hanley - Performer: Title Theme (First Season) David Hartman - Director Brian Hohlfeld - Writer, Regular Story Editor, Executive Producer Jeff Kline - Executive Producer Don Mackinnon - Director Andy Sturmer - Music, Title Theme edit More to ExplorePlayhouse Disney Official Site My Friends Tigger & Pooh at Wikipedia My Friends Tigger & Pooh at TV.com My Friends Tigger & Pooh at IMDb